


the flower and her flame

by charleybradburies



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Background Slash, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Dreamwidth, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: It's been nearly two months since the sorceresses have seen the bard and his witcher when they hear a song that Yen knows must be about them.Femslash Ficlets Challenge #246: Story.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	the flower and her flame

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, kudos, and comment, if you're so inclined!

It's been nearly two months since the sorceresses have seen the bard and his witcher when they hear a song that Yen knows must be about them.

The sequence of events having led to their respective pairs of Geralt with Jaskier and Yen with Triss has been strange to say the least, and fraught with challenges, and in looking back, it's odd for her to get some pleasure from being a subject of another of Jaskier's songs, but it's a _positive_ song this time, and it's actually quite _fun_ , especially as the bard performing at this party is entirely unaware that the two beautiful women in question in this borrowed song are also in attendance.

He sings of an orange flower drawn to the sun, of potions and portals, barely-restrained chaos and castles barricaded with vines - of love found both gently and suddenly, friends fated to be bound, of a lantern's flame, a warming hearth, and a bonfire, of the moon that guides the tides of a raging sea. 

"Much better than love that destroys, don't you think?" Yen whispers, though without true intent to keep the words secret, and Triss leans into her side. 

"Far more flattering, but I could have managed that duty myself," she replies, and they share a knowing, amorous smile.

Yen is only barely listening as the minstrel continues - she did not know him, and he would not feel compelled to grumble to her face about her distraction, as she knows its writer surely would - but the end does catch her ear.

"Red sky when she wakes, fights and gives and takes; red sky at night, a sorceress's bright delight."


End file.
